


Rocking Chair Lullabies

by AliceJasper28



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dad!Len au, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceJasper28/pseuds/AliceJasper28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len really doesn't like going out, only because he has something to keep him at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocking Chair Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> Non-beta'd.  
> I blame tumblr for this.  
> Lyrics taken from Taylor Swift's Never Grow Up

Len was scowling when he came through the door of his apartment. Why did being good have to be so hard? And why did he have to have the most annoying sister in the world who insisted on taking him on a night out? He huffed to himself, contemplating why he let his sister convince him to leave his nice home, as he toed off his boots and hung his trade-mark parka on the hook.  
The hall was dark when he turned around, the only light coming through the door at the end of the hall, that was cracked open slightly. Len quietly made his way to the door careful not to knock into anything. (Just because he didn't want to go out in the first place, doesn't mean he wasn't going to have a few drinks).  
As Len got closer he heard soft singing, this made his lips curl into a small smile as he realised who was singing and why. He pushed the door open slowly and the sight that met him made his smile widen.  
Barry was sat in the rocking chair next to Michael's crib, with the baby in his arms rocking slowly while singing the lullaby. Len leaned against the door frame, content with watching the scene.  
“Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to, just try to never grow up”  
“Hey,” Len greeted softly once he was sure Michael was actually asleep. He may have been only six months old but the kid was a piece of work.  
“Hey,” Barry replied, still slowly rocking.  
“You ready to come to bed?” Len asked.  
“Yeah, I'll be there in a minute,” Barry answered, getting up careful not to wake the sleeping baby.  
Len left Barry to it, entering their bedroom and removing his clothing before climbing into bed. Barry entered shortly after, immediately climbing into bed to snuggle at his partner's side.  
“Was he good?” Len asked automatically wrapping his arms around Barry.  
“Yeah, just took a little while to send him off,” Barry replied with a fond smile.  
“I'm glad you're good with him,” Len admitted sleepily.  
“Me too,”  
“Night Bar,” Len smiled, kissing the top of Barry's head lightly.  
“Night,” Barry mumbled sleepily, his breathing already starting to even out.  
Len defiantly wasn't going to let Lisa convince him to go out for while, not when he had is little family waiting at home for him.


End file.
